Sonic
"HEH! I Going To Be The First Hedgehog Raikage That Hidden Cloud Ever Have And One Of Manny's Best Students" Sonic is one of the Lightning clans students and the Numeron Gate Guardians who have the Gate pieces to hold Dve in for by his calling but even also was Manny's first student in battle and to protect him from danger and even as that He did anything to protect his teacher from Darkspella in the Acolyte year even as also Sonic does not like Amy to be on him like She does but as that Sonic was also the leader of the Sylph Labyrinth that try to defeat Darkness Army in battle combat and also Sonic was given the Number by Manny to face Shadow and Rouge in battle duel combat but his also Number creature was Silent Ark Knight, Number 101 Unit and even but that also Sonic protects Wendy which was under by his Master's orders Sonic Profile Name: Sonic Hedgehog Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Sylph Labyrinth Civilization: Lightning Clans: Lightning Family ??? ( ??? ) ??? ( ??? ) ??? ( ??? ) Amy ( Girlfriend ) Flash ( Son ) Mini ( Daughter ) Race ( Son ) Tamti ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Slient Honors Ark Knight, Number 101 Unit Dve the Gate of Numeron, Number 2 Unit Deck Episode Appearance Sound Ninjas On Arc Ship Scout Hunt For Sasori Spells Lightning Vortex - Sonic's main spell Speed Meteor - Sonic's Speed spell Sonic Clan Class Masters Master Garcia Gallery Sonictails.jpg|Sonic battle alongside with Tails to face Otogakures LightningClansSonicandTails.jpg 115960-sonic-x-sonic-and-tails-2.png.jpg|Sonic with Tails confronting the Sound Ninjas to not assault Florida Sonic and tails in sonic x.jpg|Sonic and Tails in Plane to fight Darkness Army and perpare for Flight Combat Amy-and-sonic-forever-sonic-the-hedgehog-10383314-640-480.jpg Sonic-and-Amy-sonic-and-amy-30137479-991-480.jpg|Sonic saw the Flowerpetals that was on Amy's hands was being given by Popple as the Good Luck Charm which was offer him to protect Manny their Teacher from Tactimon Sonic-and-Amy-Together-sonic-the-hedgehog-16503265-640-480.jpg SonicX6.jpg 056sonic-1- Large e-mail view.jpg|Sonic walk on by Hayden's Death Smoke spell 083sonic.jpg Sonic X.png 4341905430 d58e5f01f9.jpg|Sonic being hit by Shadow's Sun Blade Plow Punch spell Sonic contra shadow x.jpg|Soinc fighting Shadow on Don Thousand's control Sonic-vs-shadow.jpg 330869197 640.jpg|Sonic confront Otogakure to stop their plan to assault Florida 20715994 jpeg preview large.jpg 06995.jpg|Sonic scared and about was being targeted by Manny and Wendy's Unison Raid in during his combat training 607994.jpg|Sonic Witness The Geo Mastercha's Control On Manny Sonic y blaze.png|Sonic and Blaze hear Manny smashing the rocks in middle of their Trail of Masked Style Ninja Sonic-x-sonic-x-tv-2317790-400-300.jpg Sonickumogajonin.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Floridians Category:Lightning Civilizations Duelists Category:Lightning Class Category:Lightning Category:Lightning Clans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:NPC Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Ranked Students Category:Zaborg Students Category:Wizard Class Category:Numeron Guardians Category:Jonin Thaumaturge Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Sylph Labyrinth Members Category:Alliance Rebel Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Life Element Centurions Category:Ninja Class Duel Masters Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters